Moonlight shadow
by LittleWolf95
Summary: (Being Edited) An open house to advertise the school turns nasty as Toralei is forced to face her past. But who is Kat and how does she possess an aura stronger than a Clowder King? As questions arise Toralei must not only piece together the puzzle but face her own demons along the way.
1. Prologue (edited)

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to mettle, I was just bored enough to write this for amusement.**

 **Author's note:** All names are puns in one way or another, usually from other languages instead of English. You can probably google them if you are interested in the meanings. Also I decided to rewrite this story because the other felt rushed.

The last time that Toralei had saw her was during a storm that had struck their territory when she had only been eight years old, but she could still remember the way that the older werecat had been the fastest of their litter, seconded only by Rioan, her twin brother. But Toralei didn't want to remember all of that, she didn't want to think about her clowder, her biological family that had a bloodline nearly as old as the De Niles. No, she was happy where she was at. But still it didn't make nights like this any easier to deal with.

"you're usually asleep by now. Is everything alright Toralei?"

The ginger-furred werecat jolted at the sudden voice, though she relaxed when her self appointed guardian took a seat beside of her on the porch.

"Today would have been her birthday...She would have turned eighteen today and would have been graduating this May." Toralei replied, knowing that she wouldn't have to explain who she was talking about to the woman, who had gotten the whole story out of her shortly after taken Toralei in.

"I'm sorry. I know days like this are hard. Especially on someone so young."

Toralei felt an arm snake around her shoulders, as if afraid to offend her however the fifteen year old just smiled slightly and leaned into the woman's side.

"Doesn't really help that Madow Prep is coming to Monster High's open house tomorrow. I am _not_ looking forward to seeing my four siblings." the teen admitted with a sigh, ears flattening against her head as she thought about the drama that was sure to bring about.

"Then show around the students from Yoso Academy or Zmena. I'm pretty sure that the offspring from Elite families aren't going to want to associate with either ' _lesser'_ group. It took me long enough to get their headmaster to agree to this week!"

Toralei couldn't help but laugh aloud when her mentor used air qoutes as she said the word lesser.

"really? You do realize you're over seven hundred years old right?" she teased, earning a light smack aross the back of the head for that comment.

"Just for that you can walk to school tomorrow."

Toralei just smirked "Was going to do that anyway! I did volunteer to help Purrsephone, Frankie and whoever else with decorating the front of the school remember? I'm leaving earlier than you in the morning! Anyway I'm going to bed, Night."

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city where forest began, set two teen-aged figures. One with hair as red as fire, which was worn in a faux hawk style and the other a human girl wearing a ring that seemed to pulse faintly in the darkness.

"Pyralis, I'm sure this school is different. I mean I understand why your Mom decided to have you home-schooled but Indra promised that this school would be different! That we would fit in, you as just you and me in this form! Do you know how hard it is to keep this ring on sometimes?"

The redhead glanced up at their dark haired friend, smirking a bit as they fell back onto the grass, arms spreading out. "Then why don't you just take on your real form and ditch the silly disguise? I mean _anyone_ can use magic if they want to! It wouldn't be that odd for a daughter of Bastet I mean you can already do that thing with your eyes...What is it called?"

"auctoritatis, though most people just call it the glare and it's not the fact that I can summon an aura and what not. It's my biological family, you know I love living with Tara and Logan but where I'm from I was being conditioned for something important and I don't want to do that. That's why I never went back."

The dark haired human answered with a smile before leaning down and kissing the redhead before adding:

"Besides, If I went back I would be forbid to be with you."


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Humans (edited)

Toralei can say that she tried, she honestly tried to finish the decorating without wanting to hit Cleo with something. But there was only so much of miss. Perfect that she could handle in one sitting and needless to say that the Egyptian was getting on her nerves.

"What made you decide to help us anyway? I mean you keep insisting that you're 'no joiner' whatever that means." Clawdeen asked, earning a sigh from the were-cat who had been trying to untangle a row of streamers.

"Besides my mom getting on my case to be more social? I wanted to get out of riding to school with her." Toralei answered, smirking at the dumbstruck looks she was getting from the other girls.

"I don't know what surprises me more. You actually listening to someone or the fact that you just said you had a mother. I mean, don't get me wrong but I thought you said you were an orphan."

Toralei rolled her eyes at that before retorting "There's something called adoption you know? Not everyone is lucky enough to born into a family that actually gives a flying fang."

she answered before heading back toward the school.

"Why do I get the feeling there is more to this than she is telling anyone?" Frankie said turning toward the other's though Purrsephone was the one to answer.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

Toralei sighed as she hung upside down from the ladder, stapling the streamers up. She could hear their conversation from the distance though she chose to ignore it, focusing on the task at hand while her mind wondered toward the what if scenarios that had been plaguing her all week.

 _What will they do if they recognize me? I haven't seen them in eight years and the last time I did...their queen blamed me for that night, Not that it was my fault. None of us knew that the storm would get that bad! No one knew that the dam would break over in River-dale. No one knew that anything would happen! Yet I got the blame. I was the stupid runt who wasn't good for anything._

She thought bitterly, closing her eyes as she tried to put a stop to her thoughts.

 _They have no power over you Toralei, you know that. You are your own queen! You are the maker of your own destiny! You know that you have just as much power if not more so than your other siblings. What they say or do doesn't matter! You know the truth!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of none other than Cleo De Nile.

"I just hope the werecats from Madow Prep doesn't act like she does. I mean, could you imagine what it would be like dealing with two Toralei's?"

Toralei tried not to react to this, though she could only wonder how Cleo would react if she had lived the same way that Toralei had for years. Would the Egyptian even survive? Toralei somehow doubted that.

"Hey, at least I think about more than what color shoes I am going to buy!" she called, smirking as she heard everyone but Cleo snicker.

"Okay, she did kinda get you on that."

* * *

"I didn't know Normies were a part of this deal!"

"Oh great, they invited the shapeshifters!"

"What in hell is going on?"

The rush of voices was almost deafening as the other students filed out of the buses, though everyone's attention turned from the group of strange new students to a large red and yellow Ford GT pulled into the parking lot and two human looking beings exited.

Toralei could feel the more primal side of her nature shrink back as her eyes landed on the two. One being a girl with black hair with red highlights, wearing a simple navy tank-top and a pair of loose fitting jeans. The other was a bit more confusing as Toralei wasn't exactly sure what gender they were, but they had red wavy hair which was cut in a faux hawk type style.

"Bastet be with me." Toralei muttered, earning a concerned look from her friends.

"What's wrong Tori?" Meowlody asked, taking note of how Toralei didn't glare at her for the use of the nickname.

"Can't you feel the aura coming from around that one human? The one who's dressed like some kind of 90s punk rock wanna-be?" Toralei whispered, wrapping her tail around her waist so that it's twitching didn't give away her nervousness.

"wow, she has got an assertive air about her huh? But I don't think she's entirely human...Can't you smell the person she's with? They smell like a campfire." Meowlody whispered, earning a chuckle from Howleen who had been standing beside of them.

"Hey, at least they don't smell like rotten gargoyle eggs!"

"Yeah, but still...I've never smelled something like that before. Heath always smells like smoke but...Not of something fragrant and if the human isn't human...what is it?"


	3. Chapter 2: Challenge (edited)

Kat could smell five familiar scents that stirred her memories, reminding her not only of the childhood that was short lived but of the older blonde haired girl who had found her hurt on the banks of the river, not reacting in fear but in curiosity and compassion.

"you okay Kitkat? You just zonked out on me." Pyralis asked as they walked out of the auditorium from the welcoming seminar.

"Yeah, just a bit confused." Kat answered, brow farrowing as she felt her primal side stirring underneath the surface, begging for release. "I could smell all of my siblings but one isn't with the others...Like at all. She seems to be running with a different clowder, who's scents I don't recognize."

 _Why would she be with another clowder? I mean she was the runt_ _ **but**_ _that doesn't mean she would be kicked out...Damn it...She better not have gotten hurt!_ She thought, growling softly as she thought about that indication.

"Whoa, easy before you summon your specter or something. It might not mean anything, I mean she could have deserted right?" Pyralis questioned, earning a sigh from the other girl.

"maybe but if she did the queen would have hunt her down...You don't insult the old bloodlines like that. It's not like with Phoenixes, who are by far the most laid back from the old, royal lines." Kat answered still too low for most of the students to hear if they weren't standing right beside of her.

"What are you talking about?"

Both teenagers yelped at the sudden voice, though they both instantly relaxed when they saw that it was a werewolf, who looked around the age of a freshman.

"What the fang? I didn't hear you walk up!" Pyralis stated with a laugh, smirking as they added "Katie here was just spazzing out about something, she's bad for that." which earned a glare from Kat.

"Shut up before I turn you into a feather duster!" she growled at the redhead, earning a laugh from Twyla and Howleen.

"Ignore them. Mx. Bird-brain is full of hot air." Kat retorted, smirking as she reached up and ruffled the slightly taller Monster's hair, earning a sound that reminded her almost of a squawk.

"Hey! Not the hair! Damn it, do you know how long it takes me to get that thing to lay down of mornings?"

"I've woken up beside of you before, I know that you look like a cockatiel."

She tried to gauge the younger ghouls reactions to this, though to her surprise they seemed more amused than disgusted or confused.

"Gah...Some girlfriend you are! Most people aren't such an asshole!"

"So what kind of Monsters are you anyway? You look almost human." Howleen asked as they walked together toward the art class.

"I'm a hybrid between a Phoenix and a human." Pyralis answered, smirking as they formed a red and blue flame in one hand "basically I'm a flying firework machine."

Kat however stayed quiet, unsure of how to answer. _What should I say? I mean if I say I am not a witch then my cover is blown...But I can't say I am a normie or they will know something is up since the schools that came here are either shapeshifters, magicians or werecats. Pyralis is the only exception to that...But what can I say?_

"I'm a whole bunch of things." She answered with a smirk as she turned her attention to them "I'm a monster raised by humans and trained by a witch. What I am is irrelevant since this school is suppose to accept all." she answered, earning an eye roll from Pyralis.

"she is also Miss. Mystery."

* * *

"Oh look who it is. The murderer."

Toralei's blood ran cold at the familiar voice, though she kept a neutral face as she turned around.

"What the do you want Nekolus? Last time I checked Monster High didn't fall into anyone's territory!" she hissed, earning a smirk.

"Is that a challenge little sister? Or are you afraid that I'll overpower you now like we did when we were kittens?" he said, eyes narrowing and flashing red.

Toralei felt as though hot metal had been poured over her though she didn't let herself fall to the floor, no matter how badly it hurt. _You've been hurt worse Toralei...You can withstand this! He's not even half as powerful as she was!_ She reminded herself, her mind flashing back to how she had learned to take on a full beast appearance and use the glare just like an alpha.

 _Katina...She said I could be whatever I wanted. She said I could be just as strong! I can prove that I am more than just the accident. That I am more than a premature, sickly, halfwit!_

The thought seemed to make something inside her stir and suddenly the pain didn't feel as overwhelming. Toralei could feel her energy filling her eyes, the warmth and sharpening of vision making her want to close her eyes from the sudden shock but she wouldn't.

"What! How in the seven layers of hell can you do that! Only the best of the best can learn it!" Nekolus demanded, though he suddenly smirked.

"But you're nothing but a failure who was driven to regicide by jealousy."

His eyes began to glow brighter then and before Toralei knew what was going on, she had crumpled to the ground.

What happened next was all a blur to her as pain engulfed her. There was the sound of hooves, shouting and then a cry of pain and the sound of electricity. And that's when she blacked out.

"Isn't that your siblings?" Pyralis whispered to their girlfriend as they stood a good distance away from them, the former having ditched the jacket to reveal a shirt with an opened back, which currently had wings poking out from the back as they levitated above the crowd.

"None of this makes sense...What the hell did he mean regicide? Who did she kill?" Kat replied just as softly before her face twisted into disgust _unless they think she killed...No. There is no way. Mother was cruel but she was not that cruel._

"Kat, You need to figure out what is going on. _**That**_ wasn't just some petty sibling rivalry. That was an clear intent to do harm. I mean I know you would rather forget everything that happened to you as a kid but those are your people! I know my brother hates my guts but I would rather lose my ability to fly rather than watch him get pulverized!"

Kat closed her eyes as she heard this. One part of her knew that her partner was right, she should try to understand what was going on in hope to stop it before it got even worse.

"I will try to figure it out. _But_ her being attacked isn't a bad thing...She never formally awoken the ability...she was always too frail. But this...this gives her a reason to, though I want to be the one to challenge her during the next full moon...I think she has the potential to be a queen in her own right."


	4. Chapter 3: To Decide

It felt as if a three-ton weight had been dropped on top of her. Everything hurt and the smell of sulfur wasn't helping though she knew from the light nudges she was feeling that the one at fault for that was none other than Nightmare.

"Get off me you dumb horse!" she grumbled, "Your breath stinks."

Sitting up Toralei let out a hiss at the pain that seemed to linger in every joint. _How the hell did Nekolus get that strong? Raion and Katina were the only ones who had that much power? Not to mention who the heck that little shrimp is that smells like them?_ She shook the thoughts from her mind as she glanced around the room, which happened to be her dorm at the school.

An elegant cover story, for sure.

"Ugh...I feel like I got ran over by a bus!"

She complained, reaching up to push Nightmare away since the mare seemed to be dead set on annoying her now although this only resulted in the horse snorting smoke in her face, causing her to cough.

"What happened Toralei? I have heard three different tales of this."

The werecat sighed and lay back onto the bed, closing her eyes.

"My brother happened."

Was the only answer that Toralei gave in response though it was all enough for the principal.

"Well since I have more than enough witnesses. I can send..." Nora Bloodgood barely had begun to talk when the teen cut her off, fur going slightly stiff.

"You can't and you know it. They would withdraw funding and there would be a crapload of slander involved! This is a thing between werecats...and I can handle it. At least let me _try_ before you commit social suicide!"

Closing her eyes the headmistress tried to conjure up a decent argument but she also knew that nothing that she could come up with would keep Toralei from foiling anything one way or another.

"Fine. I'll give them a break this _**once**_ but only because I know that you'll just sneak around and find a way to reverse anything I say anyway. But if this happened one more time he is out of here. I won't have someone that dangerous around my students."

* * *

Pyralis sighed as they walked into the gym, hearing jeers being shouted their way by two guys. _Wonder how they'd feel if I completely smoked them?_ They thought with a smirk as they removed their jacket and shoved it into their backpack. Everyone shut up when they saw that the figure's shirt was opened in the back, though no one said a word.

"what? Never saw someone like me before? Why don't you put your skills where your mouth is. One half-blood against two monsters?" the redhead challenged, earning a wide-eyed look from both of the guys in question.

"What afraid to take on the weirdo from River-Dale?"

The flame-haired boy was the first to speak, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Fine. Beat us at Skulltimate Roller Maze!"

 _Roller Maze? Never heard of that one. Hopefully, it's just as fun as it sounds!_

"You're on, Loser has to admit to the whole school that they lost to the other!"

"Deal!"

Pyralis had never felt the freedom that they did as they leaped over yet another tentacle, flipping through the air with ease as they watched the Minotaur get knocked into one of the safety walls while Heath tried to burn his way through it.

 _Oh, come on! Even without my half siblings and my Dad playing too rough I can dodge this! You'd think the bull would be able to dodge at least!_ They thought just as someone else shot past them, catching Pyralis off guard, causing them to smirk. _Now she is a challenge! This is gonna be fun._

Closing their eyes, Pyralis focused on the primal, regal side to themselves and suddenly they felt the familiar caress of heat congregate around their shoulders before the familiar feeling of feathers brushed against bare skin.

"She's more of a challenge than you two combined!" They called, using their wings to launch themselves down the track.

 _This place **is** different like Indra and my dad both said. There are so many different kinds of people here, and even those two idiots back there aren't that bad...Just airheads. I wonder if Kat is having any luck meeting anyone, or if she's still brooding. _Pyralis wondered as they cut one curve a little too quickly and landed directly into a ring of fire.

"Shoot! Well, at least Indra fireproofed all my clothing!"

Climbing out of the flames the hybrid dusted them self off before taking off again, smirking a bit as they watched the ghoul almost dance as they dodged the last trap. _She really gets into this. Kinda reminds me of how Alexa would get when my dad taught her how to actually wield a sword!_

Waiting until the girl crossed the finish line Pyralis flew up, landing easily in front of her.

"You're good. I'm Pyralis by the way, Pyralis Bennu." They said, slightly winded as they held out a hand toward the robotic female, who smiled.

"Robecca Steam." came the response as the gesture was returned though then her eyes filled with curiosity "Can I ask what kind of Monster you are, I mean you look like a normie then...well you have wings."

Pyralis chuckled and shrugged "I'm half human. My dad is a phoenix from Iran. My Mom is a nurse from Manhattan. My Dad travels a lot, though he has to due to being a biologist."

"my Dad's an inventor. What was it like? Traveling like that all the time?"

 _Wow. So she's not asking anything more personal than that? Though I have to say I am interested in knowing more about everything around here and making actual friends will be cool. Plus she completely creamed me in a race, which is new for me. Maybe Monster High won't be so bad._

"It was interesting, even if I did get stuck going to schools full of humans most of the time. Being the odd one out and moving all the time, I had very few friends, not counting my half siblings."


	5. Chapter 4: Stirpe

Kat watched the fear leaders practice, leaning against the wall in one corner of the room. She always enjoyed being athletic but she didn't know how long she would be staying at this school, having promised to go wherever Pyralis wanted to do so as not to be alone or leave them alone. She couldn't help but worry for her lover, especially now that they were in a strange new place.

"We're not taking applications." one of the girls, one who smelled of sickly sweet overpriced perfume though this only made Kat roll her eyes.

"I don't really care. I wouldn't be on a cheer-leading team anyway. I don't do miniskirts." Kat retorted, rolling her eyes at the shocked expression. _Bastet give me patience because I'm gonna need it._ "I do sports but not undersized outfits."

Heading out of the room Kat tried to calm herself down before she really said something she would regret. _I wonder what this school has for extra curricular activities? Like seriously, it's huge._ _I might as wells look around. I just wonder what Pyralis is doing, haven't seen them since second period. Oh well, they're old enough to deal with the bullshit for fifteen minutes. I just hope this place has decent lunch._

Heading outside Kat was surprised that so many people were outside, though this gave her a perfect idea of what this school was about. There was a group of werewolves tossing a football around, a group of female monsters sitting by tree talking, and some guys playing some kind of board game at a table near the parking lot. Most groups were a mix and even Kat couldn't name all the species that were there.

 _This place is really interesting. I never would have imagined a place like this where so many could come together._

"Um...Hey. Are you one of the new students?"

Kat almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden male voice behind her though she quickly regained control of her emotions.

"Yes, You can call me Kat Rose."

She answered shortly, eyes widening slightly as she saw that he seemed slightly different from the rest.

"I'm Neighthan Rot. It's nice to meet you." he said, shifting slightly

"it's nice to meet you as well. Sorry if I'm a little...On guard. New place and after what happened to that one chick this morning..." Kat began, still trying to make sense of everything she had seen. _Where is Raion? He should be the Lord of the clowder, not Nekolus. But there are four scents that carry our bloodline not counting the runt. Did their queen have another cub?_

That thought caused bile to rise into her throat.

"Did that really happen? I mean Toralei is a pain in the neck but no one deserves that." Neighthan asked, earning a sigh.

"Yeah it happened."

"I heard that Nekolus accused Toralei of Regicide."

Looking up Kat saw that it was a human that had spoke, though that surprise wore off quickly.

"Regicide my ass. If her power only reaches what I saw today, she would have been killed if she tried!" Kat retorted before sighing "Couldn't help but feel sorry for her though. That had to hurt like hell."

"I kinda feel bad for her. I mean,not only did she get embarrassed in front of the whole school but being beat up and accused of something like that..."

" _Kat, You need to figure out what is going on. **That** wasn't just some petty sibling rivalry. That was an clear intent to do harm. I mean I know you would rather forget everything that happened to you as a kid but those are your people!" _Pyralis's words from that morning echoed in her mind.

 _They're right, I need to figure out what the hell is happening._

"I might not know who the heck Toralei is but she's lucky that she didn't get hurt worse. Werecats can be a lot crueler than wolves, that's for sure and before anyone thinks I'm speciesist or something, I'm a monster who was raised by humans and taught magic by a witch. But the truth is the truth. I would rather live a month with werewolves than a week with werecats."

She tried to keep the bitterness out of her tone as she spoke, though she doubted that she could truly control her emotions now that she was thinking about the whole mess that was her life before moving in with her foster family.

"What about werewolves?"

a tall male with dark fur asked while chasing the football down.

"That they are more civilized that Werecats." Kat retorted, feeling the phantom feeling of a tail twitching as she said this.

"You sound like you knew a lot of werecats." Neighthan said, earning a sigh.

"yeah, I did. You know the Mau family from Madow? I know them...Personally."

 _Bastet help me get through this mess._

"What! They're like a really old, powerful family!" the werewolf said earning a sigh from the girl who's hand inched toward her ring, though she stopped herself. _No, the truth will get out and you will be forced to go back. You will be forced to take on the Lord of the clowder to reclaim the title of Lady. You would have to break up with Pyralis...and they are the one person who has helped you the most!_

"Yeah, I know. I don't know about all werecats but I know the one's from the quote _royal_ bloodlines act like they have a cactus up their ass." She answered, not even noticing that they weren't alone.

"Not all werecats act like that. You would like, love my parents."

Kat felt as if fur was standing up on the back of her neck as she looked up, seeing that a grey and white werecat was sitting on a window ledge, a camera in hand.

"Who the hell are you?"

Kat asked, earning a slight smile.

"Meowlody."

The werecat responded, leaping down and landing on her feet easily.

"But like I said, not all families are like that. I don't know much about the older, more traditional families except what Toralei told my sister and I but I do know that my parents are the warmest people in the world."

"Like I said I don't know about all werecats I just know how the older ones act." Kat repeated, brow furrowing as she registered that information.

"Wait, how would Toralei know about this? Besides aren't you like adopted?" The werewolf asked, earning an eye roll from Meowlody.

"you really are dense aren't you Clawd? Didn't you pay attention in our History class when Mr. Rotter was talking about werecat culture? And what does adopted have anything to do with it? Blood isn't what makes family." Meowlody stated, crossing her arms across her chest in a way that reminded Kat of a Lady apparent.

"What are you getting at? We just talked about how social standards work in the hierarchy of each species!" Clawd asked, earning a sigh.

"Stripe. If you remember Toralei didn't come to class that day. There was a reason dumb ass."

Kat's blood turned to ice as she heard that. _Stripe? That's a name that is given to outcasts and foundlings._

"She was cast out?" she breathed, earning a surprised look.

"You know a lot about werecats." Meowlody commented before nodding "Yes, but I didn't tell you this. She's kinda sensitive about it."

"That's awful!" Clawd commented.

"No wonder she's so moody all the time!"

 _I need to meet up with Pyralis in private...and I need to call Indra. I need some advice._


	6. Chapter 5: Plan

**Author's note: If you would be interested in seeing a 'prequel' of sorts telling how Toralei ended up in Bloodgood's care, let me know.**

Pyralis watched as Kat worked on the ring, magic swirling around her hands while her tail twitched impatiently. Kat seemed a lot more relaxed in this form, though they had to wonder if there was something more to her keeping herself hidden than just a fear of being forced back.

"So what's the plan besides starting a Phoenix induced fire in the catacombs?" they asked, leaning against a wall, while trying to ignore the fact that something was watching them from the darkness.

"Simple...I'll train her. There is nothing more insulting to the royal line than a low class or outcast gaining power." Kat answered simply, her tone void of any emoiton at all though the way that her ears flicked down briefly alerted Pyralis of how uncomfortable she was.

"How? Training her would mean being the jackass of all assholes _**and**_ using your feline abilities. How can you gain someone's trust to help them when you have to be a complete bitch to them?" Pyralis questioned, earning a sigh.

"Simple, Kat is the bitch...but a werecat can be a teacher." She stated as she finished the ring which she then dunked into ice water to cool before adding "Check this out!"

Putting it on nothing happened, her form only changed into that of her 'human' appearance however then she grinned and shouted the word "Nox!" before a magical aura took hold of her and before Pyralis's eyes the girl turned into a werecat once again, however this one had an eerie appearance.

It's fur was pure black with no other coloration while it's eyes were now a stark, bloody red.

"I think I'll call this form Shadow Nox." Kat's voice was deeper and more wild that Pyralis could have imagined, though it was still feminine.

"No offense but you look creepy and not in a good way. Red eyes, Kat? Really?"

Kat or rather 'shadow' just smirked "Hey I need to separate Shadow from Kate and Katina. Just like Kate looks nothing like Katina, Shadow can't look like either. Toralei is a runt, not an idiot. As a matter a fact, I want to know how strong she is. I mean she used her power to cancel out Nekolus!"

Pyralis rolled their eyes at that.

"Uh-huh. Well while you go play shadow the super beast I'm going to go call my dad and see if he won't fly down here sometime this week. I think I'll finish up this year at school here. I mean I have to get use to other monster's sometime right?"

grinning a bit 'shadow' nudged them "Alright, I think that I will get use to this place too. I'm going to go explore." she stated before turning back to normal.

Toralei sighed as she glanced up at the full moon, feeling the primal feeling wash over her though she was in no mood to run and join Purrsephone and Meowlody on their 'hunt' tonight. No, her mind was locked on what Nekolus had said.

Was it true that it was her fault that their older sister had been lost?

Had she really meant for it to happen?

Was she a murderer?

She didn't bother wipe away the moister that she felt seeping into her fur. She didn't care about how she looked right now, not when no one was around. There was no need for her to worry about appearances when no one was around to judge.

 _No, I can't be. I was just a kitten. We were playing...I can't control waters or the weather! I didn't do anything to make the bridge collapse. It wasn't my fault!_ She thought, though she couldn't help the guilt that lay in the pit of her stomach like a ball of iron.

"Who am I kidding? If I wasn't at fault my parents wouldn't have exiled me."

She could still remember the pain that had left her in, how she had struggled to walk for days afterward and had been naive enough to think that any seemingly friendly face had good intentions. She had grown up quickly to survive, having only herself to rely on.

 _I don't even want to think about what would have happened if Bloodgood hadn't found us when she did. Heck, I don't even know what I would have done if Purrsephone and Meowlody hadn't befriended me. I'd probably be in a ditch somewhere or in some kind of normie freak show!_

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone approach until a sudden voice asked

"You okay Toralei?"

The werecat let out a yowl of surprise before sighing and glancing toward the speaker, which ended up being Spectra.

"Oh hey, yeah I'm fine. I guess you got one heck of a story for your blog huh?" she replied, earning a sigh and a shake of the head.

"No. I know how embarrassing it would be for you if something like that leaked out. But for as long as I knew you I never thought that you'd be capable of something like that. I mean, you told me what to write for my post when I asked you about being exiled but we never really got into it in detail."

The ghost said, her chains rattling slightly as she spoke, earning an irritated sigh from the ginger-furred girl.

"I was seven or eight when my sister died in a flash flood. A storm literally came out of nowhere and the rushing waters of the river washed out the river beneath us. She pushed me out of the way. That wasn't only the last night I saw my sister but it was the last night I had a family."

Toralei stopped, trying not to show too much emotion although she did see Spectra as a friend.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it so just leave me alone okay?"


	7. Chapter 6: Realizations

Kat or rather 'Shadow' as she dubbed herself when she had put up the magical disguise ran through the timber, the feeling of the primal power that the full moon brought rippled through her as she tried not to act like a kitten as the energy surge consumed her.

 _Maybe transforming wouldn't be such a bad idea?_ She thought as she glanced up at the full moon, the sounds of laughter filling her ears. She knew that most monsters had more energy than normal during the full moon but there was no way that she could keep her primal instincts at bay. They had been pinned back too long.

"ugh...Even with the magic I'd not be able to keep people from recognizing me." she growled out before sighing and slipping the ring off, leaving it buried beneath one of the large trees before allowing her true nature to take over. She could feel every bone and muscle shift and grind until she stood larger than she had been, although now she was on four legs.

 _Man I haven't been in this form in a long time. I wonder if I am still as fast as I use to be!_ She thought, feeling the dirt under her paws as she took off into the night, not even notice that she was being followed until two, slightly smaller figures leaped out of the timbers, causing her to skid to a hault.

Un-transforming she prepared to a fight however to her surprise besides being met with the violence of rouges she was met by two familiar faces.

"What the fang are you? I knew you didn't smell right when I saw you hanging out with Jackson and Neighthan earlier today but I couldn't put a paw on it!" Meowlody stated, earning a sigh from the older girl instantly dropped her guard.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything but you can _**not**_ tell your leader anything!"

Both girls glanced at each other at that.

"Leader? You mean Toralei?"

"She's not our leader...We don't _have_ a leader."

Kat felt her ears fold slightly as she tried to understand what the world they meant by that.

"But you jumped to her aid after you saw what happened in the hall with Nekolus." she pointed out, earning a chuckle.

"Of course we did. She's one of our best friends, even if she is a big mouth most of the time."

* * *

Pyralis knew something was wrong when their girlfriend came into the room and tossed the ring onto the dresser before locking the door.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

The half-human asked as they moved to stand behind her, wings spreading out and wrapping around her from behind in a feathery hug.

"Those two twins that hang around with the runt found me without the ring." she stated, feeling both wings and arms tightening around her from behind.

"You okay with that?"

They asked earning a sigh from the other teen. "I have to be, it's not like I can clear their memories or something." she answered, leaning back into the strong chest of her partner before sighing "But it made me realize something...I know nothing about being anything besides a leader."

Pyralis closed their eyes as they heard this "I was the closest thing to a friend you had, weren't I?" they asked, earning a nod.

"Then you know what you need to do? You need to try to forget about all of that and start over, Join some things and make some new friends. You made friends with me and Alexa well enough, surely befriending humans is scarier than befriending your own kind."

"I take you made some new friends already?" she questioned, looking up at them with a smirk.

"Kinda, yeah."

"Fine, in the morning we're going to go see the headmistress...I have a plan that just might work."


	8. Chapter 7: Pyralis

Friendship? What even was that? She only had two friends, not counting her adoptive sister who was two years her senior. How did one go about making friends? It was something that these monsters had learned as children, she was sure but for her life hadn't always been so simple.

"you okay?"

Pyralis's voice grounded her, bringing her out of the whirlwind of thoughts.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out what the hell I am going to do today." she sighed, trying to figure out just how to go about anything since this was different than any of her training had prepared her for.

"I mean, I was trained to throw my weight around, not form relationships."

"Hey, you formed one with me right? How hard can it be to make friends when you made friends with the shy, socially awkward half-breed? You can make friends, you just need to relax and be yourself." Pyralis retorted, earning a sigh.

"Yeah, be myself. That means being an over controlling asshole." Kat muttered, earning an eye roll from the phoenix.

"Really? You think you're controlling? Kat, you ask me for advice constantly and you're always worrying about other people. The only time you've ever been controlling was when you were afraid I'd be hurt! Look...Whatever your bio parents taught you isn't who you are. No matter what you choose you aren't your parents okay?"

Kat managed a nod as she took the other teen's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Oh yuck, what do you get when you cross a half breed and a witch? Evidently a embarrassing mess!"

Kat opened her mouth to say something when Pyralis sent her a wink before making a slight motion with their hand, making a whirlwind knock the perpetrator backward, causing their books to go flying across the hall.

"Pretty sure you need to pick on someone your own size, Toralei."

The half phoenix stated, smirking as they turned and walked away with Kat in tow.

"Since when could phoenix control wind?" Kat questioned, earning a laugh.

"Birds have wings Kat...Besides...you mix heat with cool and you get a turbulence. How do you think tornadoes are formed?"

"You know I would sleep during earth space science. Unlike you, Mx. studious some of that shit bores me." Kat retorted, earning a laugh.

"How did you even pass last year? I mean Indra taught both of us and you only did your homework when you were copying mine!"

Kat laughed aloud then, elbowing her partner lightly in the ribs.

"Indra got sick of me, simple as that!"

"Hey, in my defense I have just as much energy as you do. You just had a better way to handle it than I did."

"Yeah because I don't hide who I am. I think that is half the problem for you Kitkat."


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations

"Do you honestly think that this is a good idea?" Purrsephone asked her sister who sighed and nodded.

"Look, I'm sick of seeing Toralei act like her energy has just...Died. If this can help...Then I'm willing to do it. Besides, if this Kat or whatever the fang her name is has as much talent and raw ability as Toralei says she did. Then she's the best bet to put those idiots from Madow into their place." The other stated pointedly before sighing and adding

"Look, I know that you're afraid that you'll hurt Toralei and that our friendship with miss secretive asshole will be compromised but we have to do something."

The weekend hadn't come fast enough for Toralei who would have done anything to escape the jeers and ridicule from everyone that getting her butt kicked in middle of the hallway had caused. One part of her wished she could just go home and stay, though she knew that was as far out of the question as going back to her birthplace was.

Even her friends were acting weird, basically avoiding her which she didn't understand. Had she done something to offend them? Sure, they fought at times but they had never had acted like this before, as if they were hiding something or trying to keep secrets.

"Shit!"

She recognized that voice, however the smell that accompanied it wasn't of lavender and lemongrass but an wild, natural earthy scent that was overly familiar. Turning toward the intruder Toralei felt her heart rise into her throat.

"How?"

The only word that she could say as she took a step back, falling onto the ground though the taller figure sighed and glared over toward two pairs of glowing eyes in the underbrush.

"Yeah, pretty sure you wouldn't be the only one asking that question. Three words...Humans in River-dale." Kat sighed as she walked over glanced up at the sky before turning and walking over to the younger girl, holding out a hand.

"To be honest, I wasn't planning on showing who I was." Kat admitted as she pulled the other werecat to her feet "But your friends wouldn't take no for an answer obviously. They told me everything that they knew. I am so sorry...If I had known that would happen..."

"You would have what? Came back? Not tried to commit suicide? Yeah right! You were just like the others, only thinking about yourself!"

Kat took a full step back at the flash of red in the younger girl's gaze.

"Maybe I was...But I would have given anything to have the innocence you had. You may not have had our parent's affection but you got to run around town, playing and acting like a normal kitten while I was being conditioned to be a perfect leader."

She didn't even try to shield herself from the power of the younger girl's gaze.

"Innocence? You think I had it easy? Our own siblings hated me or don't you remember? Don't you remember how many times they hassled me because I was the smallest, weakest? Do you think I never noticed how no one wanted me?"

Kat froze as she heard those words before sighing.

"No. I didn't. Half the time I was too sore, tired and nervous to notice anything."

Toralei was about to say something in response when Kat removed her jacket, revealing the red tank-top underneath and the large scar that ran from her back and down her arm.

"You never got held underwater. You never had to learn how to turn off emotions like they weren't natural. You never had to fight against an alpha's aura like I did...it was a constant everyday thing. I got no breaks. I saw the bridge breaking...I knew what would happen. I was _**hoping**_ for escape." Kat closed her eyes, ears pinning back as the memories came flooding back.

"I wasn't going to let a innocent life be lost. I had lost my innocence during the conclave." she confessed bitterly as she opened her eyes, turning her back toward them.

"I'll spend the next few weeks here then I'll be out of your territory. But the least I can do is help you face down those idiots."

"Toralei, I think..." Meowlody began earning a sigh.

"don't...Please just don't. I might want to hear it later but not right now."


	10. Chapter 9: Challanges

Toralei's words echoed through Kat's mind as she sat atop the belfry, staring down at the ring that she had been wearing most of the week.

 _They hated her….my presumed death was just an excuse._

She thought, a primal rage building in her as her emotions mixed with the training that she had been given as a kitten. She knew it wasn't smart to allow herself to be worked up during the full moon, all her emotions and senses having been affected however this time she couldn't bring herself to care.

Not after what she had heard.

Not after what she had seen.

"Basette, please guide me." she muttered, closing her eyes and leaning back onto the cold tin of the roof.

She felt not only her energy bubbling dangerously close to the surface but also an odd bitterness, almost like hatred swirling somewhere inside her.

And she hated it.

 _Indra taught me that hate and jealousy both are empty emotions...yet it is impossible for me not to want to rip them a new ass….The Queen and King of the clowder as well._

A growl formed in her throat as she thought about that, remembered burning pain, water burning her lungs as she was forcefully held under. Recalling the burning, ripping pain of claws along her back for daring to whimper.

And suddenly something inside her snapped. Something primitive and wild emerging and igniting her as her body shifted into that of a huge cat.

It was the last night of the full moon…the time she would be strongest.

It was now or never.

* * *

Toralei heard the commotion before she saw it, although as soon as she stepped outside she saw something that she never expected to see.

Nekolas holding a bloody wound on his arm while a werecat with glowing eyes stood over him, teeth bared and surrounded in a strange golden glow.

"Who the fang is that?"

A werecat in the crowd asked although before anyone could say anything the large feline was gone, replaced by a teenaged figure wearing way too much black.

"I wish to challenge Queen Maio to a conclave of rites. She has until Sundown on the Sabbath to answer my challenge or I will come to her and I show no mercy."

Even the crickets and night fowl seemed to grow silent in the wake of her spat words.

"Katina! You're alive? How...Where have you been?"

Nekolas was the first to speak, although he suddenly crumpled in pain as Kat's eyes glowed once again.

"Yes and you fools blamed a _**child**_ for what _**nature**_ did? Do you not have brains? Does your so-called queen really have her head so far up her own fucking ass that she blamed her own kitten?"

Each word seemed to grow in intensity and Toralei knew what was going to happen next.

Yet, how could she stop it? After all, she was a runt...weak.

Suddenly a crunch was heard as the gravity seemed to force the male werecat onto the ground.

 _Toralei knew what that felt like._

"Stop."

The command was quiet, quivering even and Toralei could feel all eyes on her.

"Don't lower yourself to their level."

A dull roar of whispers started up once again as the strange new feline turned toward the younger girl.

"And what should I do? Let this **_spumae_** go?"

Kat no longer spoke like the werecat from before, Toralei realized, eyes growing wide. This voice was different, cold and calculating.

"You issued a conclave. Isn't that enough?" She questioned, almost feeling the need to shrink back under the emotionless gaze.

She didn't.

"They need to pay...except the least one...she has no clue what is happening." Kat declared, waiting to see what response she would get.

She knew that her almost uncontrollable rage said hurt or even destroy but that wasn't who she wanted to be.

But it did offer her a chance to test Toralei.

"Maybe but not like this."

Kat then turned to face her, smirking slightly as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Alright. Challenge accepted. Best me and I won't break him, but know I won't hold back."


	11. Chapter 10: Test part 1

Toralei closed her eyes as she fought the bile that rose into her throat at those words. She knew she had to accept the challenge or be a laughing stock.

But she didn't want to.

But she also didn't want to see someone literally pounded into the ground either.

"I accept."

The words were barely whispered, although it was enough for Kat to step forward.

"Come at me Stripe, and don't hold back."

Again the older werecat's voice had changed. It was no longer emotionless but commanding, haughty even.

And it pissed her off.

Especially since she had sneered her last name as if it was nothing but dirt.

"Fine Princess, But I'm not holding back!"

Toralei charged as soon as she had finished speaking, claws ripping into Katrina's arm as the older girl blocked. But if she felt the pain, she didn't show it.

This co continued for some time, blow for blow although to Toralei's surprise, Kat's blows were blunt, designed to become—not break the skin.

"Is that all you can do, Princess?"

Toralei sneered, eyes flashing red however the next thing she felt was liquid fire running through every atom of her body, , taking her breath and causing her to collapse onto her knees.

"Well someone finally put the brat in her place!"

"Get revenge on her, Katina!"

"Not so tough now are you?"

Toralei felt tears fill her eyes involuntarily, however despite the pain Toralei fought with herself to focus.

 _Everyone has a weakness...Even her._

She thought, forcing herself to look up, expecting to see a smirk or something akin to malice. However, what she saw caused her to freeze.

Kat's eyes were unnaturally shiny. Her eyes narrowed as if searching for something...what...Toralei wasn't sure.

 _What the fang is she doing?_

She could feel her body screaming for mercy, yet something seemed to be pushing back up as if refusing to stay down. Toralei didn't know what that feeling meant, but yet she allowed it to take control, to force her back onto her feet.

Suddenly even more pain exploded through her and it felt hard to breath as if her lungs were about to burst and she fell hard onto her knees, the warmth of blood oozing across fur as gravel dug into flesh.

Then a warmth took over, filling her and replacing most of the pain. As if a fire like energy was holding her, yet it was hard to see...as if the force that had hit her had blurred her vision.

"You fucking bastard!"

She barely could hear Kat's voice but she definitely heard the scream that followed.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Traitor to your clan!"

Kat didn't care what people thought of her as she walked past Neko in the hallway the following day, eyes landing on the bandage he wore over one side of his face.

"Fucking coward."

She countered, teeth clenched in a hiss as she headed toward the front office, ignoring the whispers as she let herself in.

"How's is Toralei?"


End file.
